


Extracurricular on Feet Clothing

by MarlaHectic



Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Finale, Presents, Tags Are Hard, but just right after, jeff/annie implied, missing people, the dean is mentioned too, the floor is lava, troy/abed implied, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Abed knows first hand how it feels when you leave behind the person more close to you, no matter the context. So he decides to give a present to help one of  his best friends with the process.(Sorry again about my summaries, just enjoy).
Relationships: Annie Edison & Abed Nadir
Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775257
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Extracurricular on Feet Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I was studying today for my college exams (which, spoiler alert, are the worst thing on the surface of Earth) when this idea popped in my head.  
> Maybe too short, probably too cheesy...I just hope you like it.  
> Pretty please, excuse all my quick tipper and non-native speaker mistakes,  
> Marla
> 
> Allons-y!

Extracurricular on Feet Clothing

The waiting at the airport was, with almost all certainity, the most painfuly long experience of Annie's life.  
She sat next to Abed in complete silence, both staring at the time tables where their flights were suppossed to, eventually, be announced.  
Then, Abed handled her a shoe box.  
She gave him a puzzled look.  
"You are gonna need them. For the lava."  
"The lava? You lost me there."  
He started talking as if everything was obvious.  
“Some days you won't feel a thing, but others...you will overhear someone ordering a scotch in a bar, discover a person you know faked their college degree or watch an Austen cinematographic adaptation and realize how similar your dynamics and their main couples are...and the floor will be lava. The shoes are extra protection."  
She understood.  
"That...is over." She scoffed. "If you could even consider it ever started."  
He made his characteristically disapproving gasp.  
"We both know that is not true. You have a pretty obvious plot line. If the age gap had been smaller, or the circumstances different you two would have already..."  
She put a finger in his lips and smiled tenderly.  
"Stop there. I want to imagine how that sentence ends by myself."  
He nodded.  
"I understand; at least I think, I do."  
They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, after which she opened the shoe box to find a couple of black boots of her very exact size very similar to the ones her friend was wearing right then.  
"Oh...are those because of Troy?"  
He intentionally digressed from the topic.  
"I gave him another pair, just so you know."  
"To Troy?"  
"No, he...he doesn't need them. He doesn't need me.” Awkward silence. “I was talking about Jeff. I used your spare key to leave them at his place; the one you stole from The Dean."  
"I won't confirm nor deny that affirmation."  
"Anyway...the heart in a corner of the key...was it your doing of The Dean's?"  
She made an offended sound.  
"The Dean's."  
He flicked and nodded.  
"That's what I believed."  
They stared at each other with a knowing smile for a little bit and waited silently to their flights.  
After she had said her final goodbye, Annie turned one more time.  
"Abed, you are wrong. About Troy; he needed the shoes too."  
He didn't answer.

It was more than a year later when she received a text from her friend (that she thought was about some issue they had been discussing that very same week through Skype):

You were right.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Yeah, I referenced the key from the table read (and also Jane Austen...It's just Annie/Jeff quemistry remind me of tons of the couples in her books, sorry not sorry).  
> This has been written while I am still working in yet another Community fic that IS BECOMING A FREAKING BIBLE OH MY GOD IS LIKE THE LONGEST ONE-SHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN and I promised myself I wouldn't published anything until I finished it but...I just had to put it down. I just hope it was worth it.  
> Wishing you liked it; all feedback (and kudos and comments in general) is welcomed,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
